Where's my hair?
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: "No! My hair..." says Alison in fear.
**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

 **Where's my hair?**

 **Alison is trying to bake a cake 'cause CeCe's birthday is 4 days away.**

"Damn! Mom should've taught how to do this whole bakin' stuff. I'm no fuckin' housewife." says Alison. It's not going well.

She slowly pour ingredients into the electric blender.

"Let's see if this will work...or not." says Alison as she switch on the blender.

"Hi, babe!" says CeCe in a bright friendly tone as she enter the kitchen.

Unfortunately this surprise Alison who didn't know her wife was home and as Alison quickly turn around, her hair get stuck in one of the blades of the blender.

The blade is razor-sharp and move at very high speed.

Before she can react, the blender pull off all of Alison's beautiful sexy curly blonde hair.

"No! My hair..." says Alison in fear.

"Sorry, babe. Din't mean to scare you. I thought you knew I was home and all." says CeCe.

"It's not your fault, babe. Now I'm more or less bald though..." says Alison.

"Okay, but this is bad. Your hair is a major part of your look." says CeCe.

"Yeah. It will grow back eventually, but that's gonna take months." says Alison.

"I know. We should get you a wig to wear until your own curls return." says CeCe.

"That's a good idea. Let me clean up this damn mess and then we go wig-shopping." says Alison.

"I can help you clean the kitchen, babe." says CeCe.

"Thanks, but please let me do it. You've earned a break after working so much the past two weeks. Go take a sexy nap on the couch." says Alison.

"Awww! Thanks, Ali. I could actually use a lil' nap." says CeCe with a smile.

"See ya when I'm done here." says Alison.

"Ya bet, Ali my love." says CeCe.

2 hours later.

CeCe and Alison enter a wig-store on Maple Street.

"Let's see if we can find a wig that looks like my own hair." says Alison.

She quickly find the section for blonde wigs, but unfortunately there is not any wig that is golden blonde, curly and reach just a dash below the shoulders.

"Damn it. Shit." mumbles Alison.

"How about this one? I'm sure you'd look hot in this hair style." says CeCe who's found a golde blonde extra long straight wig.

"Perhaps...I mean, I've never had hair all the way down to my sexy ass before." says Alison as she take off her fedora hat and put on the wig.

"It fit you like a glove and you look good with this hair style." says CeCe.

"Mmm, yeah, I look pretty nice with this type of hair. Could be a lot worse." says Alison with a smile as she look at herself in a mirror.

"Ali, you're a goddess." says CeCe.

"Thanks, babe." says Alison.

"Decided to buy this wig?" says CeCe.

"I wanna try a few others to see if there's one I love more?" says Alison.

Alison try on a blonde wig in a French braid style.

"Sexy." says CeCe with a smile.

"Thanks, but too uptight lookin' for me." says Alison.

Alison try on a blonde wig in a pixie cut style.

"No way! This make look like a weak virgin." says Alison.

"I guess..." says CeCe.

Alison try on a blonde wig in a semi-mullet style.

"Oh yeah, I actually like this even though it's so different from my normal hair." says Alison. "I'm going with this one for sure."

"Nice. Let's pay for it and get back home, babe." says CeCe.

The next day.

Aria is at the Brew waiting for Alison.

When she enter, Aria barely recognize Alison with the new hair style.

"Alison? Is it you?" says Aria.

"Yeah, it's me. Do you like my new hair?" says Alison.

"It sure is...uh...different." says Aria, not sure what she think. "What happened to your beautiful curls?"

"Yesterday I was trying to bake a cake for CeCe's birthday and the fucking damn blender destroyed my golden hair so now I gotta wear a wig." says Alison.

"Oh, okay. It will grow back eventually." says Aria.

"I know, but until then I will wear this wig. Sure, it's fake hair, but it's better than being an ugly bald person." says Alison.

"Ali, I guess I understand. If I lost my hair, I'd probably be a bit upset about it too." says Aria.

"Exactly. Anyways, how are you feelin' today?" says Alison.

"Never better." says Aria with a sweet smile.

"Do you like my new hair style?" says Alison.

"Yeah and that's the truth. It's different from your normal look, but I do like it." says Aria.

"Thanks, Aria." says Alison.

"How did it go with the cake?" says Aria.

"I decided to order a cake from the bakery." says Alison.

"Oh, okay. Not really as personal as makin' it yourself, but if you lack the skills of a housewife there's not many options." says Aria.

"Very true. I never had a good mom who taught me all the basic things a housewife needs to know." says Alison.

"I understand. Your mom was never really there for you." says Aria. "She wasn't exactly a role model."

"No, she was not, but at least she gave me awesome support when I married CeCe." says Alison.

"Ali, do you miss your mom? It's been nearly 5 years since her death." says Aria.

"Yeah, I miss her. Despite the fact that she was not very nice sometimes, I still love her as daughter should love her mom and she was strict just because she wanted me to be safe." says Alison.

"Here, ladies. Your coffee." says a 17 year old girl as she walk up to Aria and Alison and place 2 cups of coffee on the table.

"Thanks, Megan." says Aria as she pay for the coffee.

"No problem, Mrs Fitz." says Megan.

"Please, call me Aria. Mrs Fitz sound way too formal." says Aria.

"Okay." says Megan.

Megan walks away to attend to another customer.

"Aria, do you know her?" says Alison.

"Yeah, her name's Megan Craevah." says Aria. "She's one of my students."

"Craevah? That's a strange last name." says Alison.

"Her father is Italian so I guess it's an Italian name." says Aria. "It could also be Greek, but that's less likely."

"Did we used to be that young?" says Alison, looking over at Megan.

"Sure we were and we were even younger at one point." says Aria.

"It feels like such a long time ago. Like a pale distant dream." says Alison.

"I know. I sometimes forget that all we went through was real." says Aria. "Much of it seems like a long nightmare."

"The sort of nightmare you'd rather avoid." says Alison.

"Yeah, exactly. Such nightmares would wake us up and make us cry for mommy back when we were lil' kids." says Aria.

"I remember that, but my mom usually didn't comfort me much." says Alison.

"My mom did, every single time. She made me feel safe and happy." says Aria.

"You're lucky to have such a sweet mom. How's she doing these days?" says Alison.

"Not so well, unfortuntely. She's developed a slight case of dementia the past couple of years. I visit her every Sunday, but because she has some dementia she no longer remember who I am." says Aria in a very sad tone.

"Awww, that's so sad. I wish I could make her alright again." says Alison.

"I know, but dementia can't really be cured." says Aria. "There are moments when I see a shadow of what my mom was, flash by in her eyes and I almost think she's fine once more, but she unfortunately she's not. Despite the fact that she don't know who I am anymore, I will still visit her every Sunday. She's my mom and I love her."

2 hours later.

"CeCe, babe..." says a happy Alison as she pull CeCe into a hug and starts to make out with her.

"Ali..." says CeCe.

CeCe, who's used to lightly dig her fingers into Alison's sexy hair, forget that Alison wear a wig and by accident pull off the wig.

"Ooopppsss..." says CeCe.

"Easy there, babe. Don't forget that I don't have real hair as of now." says Alison.

"I know your hair is fake at the time. I just got caught up in the sexy moment, you know what that's like, my beautiful wife." says CeCe.

"Okay. Try to be less wild." says Alison as she put her wig back on.

They start making out again and soon they are on the couch in just their sexy black lace lingerie.

"Mmmm, you smell like a naughty goddess of love." whisper Alison in a soft erotic tone.

"Oh, do I really? That's nice. You have a very extensive vocabulary when it comes to talking sexy." says CeCe.

"I've learned from the best." says Alison.

"Me? Ali, you sometimes use words I've never used so you haven't learned all of it from me, I'm sure." says CeCe.

"Yeah, but my bedroom-talk is sexy?" says Alison.

"Oh yeah, it's very sexy." says CeCe with a sweet smile.

"Thanks, babe. Your bedroom-talk is sexy too." says Alison. "Very sexy."

"Ali, your boobs are so round and firm and that's very nice." whisper CeCe.

"And they're natural." says Alison.

"I know and I love that. Implants are weird." says CeCe. "Maybe I can sort of unsderstand it if a woman's got really tiny boobs, but otherwise natural is much better."

"I agree." says Alison.

"Good." says CeCe.

"Yeah and you have awesome boobs too." says Alison.

"Thanks." says CeCe with a sexy smile.

"I remember when I was 15 and wanted big sexy boobs." says Alison. "I used to stuff toilet paper into my bra."

"Wow! Never thought that the amazing Alison DiLurentis would've used that old semi-lame trick." says CeCe.

"I know it's lame, but back then I had no other way to go." says Alison.

"These days you have big sexy boobs." says CeCe.

"Yeah and they are perfect." says Alison.

"Mmm, yes. Ali, your boobs are truly perfect." says CeCe.

"I hope so. I wanna look sexy." says Alison.

"Don't worry. You are very sexy." says CeCe.

"Awww, cute!" says Alison.

"Yeah." says CeCe with a sweet smile.

3 days later.

Alison wakes up early.

She goes to the kitchen and makes breakfast, put it on a tray and bring it back to the bedroom.

"Happy birthday, babe!" says Alison with a brigh cute voice.

"Wow! Breakfast in bed. So sweet." says a happy CeCe.

"I'm gonna spoil the crap out of my heavenly wife today on her adorable b-day." says Alison with a cute sexy smile.

"Nice. I like the sound of that." says CeCe.

"You're welcome. I hope the breakfast will taste very good, babe." says Alison.

Alison place the food on CeCe's nightstand.

CeCe starts to eat.

Alison put on her jeans and a black t-shirt.

"Enjoying the breakfast, babe?" says Alison.

"I truly do." says CeCe.

"Good. I know that you love fried eggs with garlic bread, some slices of apple and coffee." says Alison.

"Ali, you've got really nice memory. This is my ultimate breakfast." says CeCe.

"All of our friends will be at the party tonight." says Alison.

"That's awesome." says CeCe.

"CeCe, is it okay if I don't wear my wig at the party? It's gotten kinda itchy..." says Alison.

"Sure, if you don't mind Aria, Spence, Em, Han and Paige seein' you bald..." says CeCe.

"They are my friends. I'm sure they won't make fun of me. It's more your friends I'm kinda afraid of..." says Alison.

"None of my friends will make fun of you for being bald. I promise." says CeCe.

"Thanks, babe." says Alison. "I'll let you eat alone. See ya downstairs later."

Alison wink sexy at CeCe and then leave the room.

"I have the best wife ever." thinks a happy CeCe as she eat her amazing breakfast.

40 minutes later.

CeCe enter the living room where Alison sit on the big white leather couch and wait for her.

"Hi, babe." says Alison.

"Hi, yourself, girl." says CeCe.

"Come and sit here and watch old anime with me." says Alison.

"Okay. Sounds fun." says CeCe as she take a seat next to Alison.

"Yeah, me love these old school anime shows. They make me feel like a horny teenager all over again." says Alison.

"Oh, now I understand why you watch this stuff so often." says CeCe.

"It's far from porn, but it has a similar magic over me." says Alison.

"Nice. I think it's cute that you still love anime." says CeCe.

"Thanks, babe. I'm glad you understand." says Alison.

"Of course I do. I think we can safely say that no one know you as well as I do. Not even Emily. So I truly understand you, babe." says CeCe.

"Very true. Emily doesn't know me half as well as you, even though I've been friends with her for twice the amount of time I've known you." says Alison.

"I guess it true what some people say then...you can know someone a lifetime and still feel like you know nothing about them." says CeCe.

"Somehow that's how I feel with Emily. Yes, she's one of my best friends, but she doesn't know even half of my secrets." says Alison.

"How many of your secrets have you revealed to me?" says CeCe.

"Every single one of them, babe. Including the fact that I once stole like 20 porn VHS-tapes from the video-store and watched them in room while playing with myself and makin' me cum." says Alison.

"What happened to those tapes?" says CeCe.

"My dad eventually found them and burned them all." says Alison.

"Oh, too bad." says CeCe.

"I know." says Alison with a small laugh.

"Your dad wasn't very nice, was he?" says CeCe.

"No, he wasn't nice. He was strict like a damn army officer." says Alison. "I know I'm not supposed to bad-mouth my own dad and all, but I'm kinda glad that he's no longer alive."

"Actually I feel the same about my parents as well. They weren't very nice either." says CeCe.

"Your mom was beautiful though. I've seen photos of her, remember? It's easy to see where you've got your sexy looks from." says Alison.

"Yeah, I guess so. Ali, when do I get my birthday present?" says CeCe.

"Later, at the party." says Alison. "You'll love what I have for you."

"I'm sure I will. You know what I enjoy the most." says CeCe.

"Yeah, I know you so well." says Alison.

"Including my darkest secrets." says CeCe with a seductive smile.

"Yes." says Alison.

"Mmm, you're so fuckin' sexy." says CeCe.

"CeCe, so are you." says Alison in an erotic tone.

"Awww! Thanks, Ali. You're so damn cute." says CeCe.

2 hours later.

"Ali, enough anime for now. Let's get the room clean for the party." says CeCe.

"Right. Good idea, babe." says Alison as she switch off the TV.

"Hmm, first of all we need to polish the table and dust off the couch. Also, the windows seriously needs to be cleaned." says CeCe. "If you take care of the table and the couch, I'll deal with the windows."

"Deal." says Alison.

"I will also clean the floor. There's wine stains from our alochol / sex night last weekend." says CeCe.

4 and a half hours later, the room is 100 % clean and ready for CeCe's birthday party.

"Alright, now we're done." says CeCe.

"Finally..." says Alison as she wipe some sweat from her forehead.

"C'mon, babe. That wasn't really hard work. It was easy." says CeCe as she giggle a bit.

"Maybe for you, but I'm the lazy one of us." says Alison.

"Sometimes, but not always. Last month you cooked a luxury dinner for us, remember?" says CeCe. "No lazy woman could do that."

"I had help...sor of..." says Alison. "Aria e-mailed me instructions."

"You still cooked the dinner without any direct assistance so I still think you did a great job, worth all the compliments I can give." says CeCe.

"Awww, you're so nice to me." says Alison.

"Because I love you." says CeCe.

"Awww, sweet." says Alison.

"Of course." says CeCe.

"Damn fuckin' wig!" says Alison as she pull off her wig and wipe sweat from her bold head.

"Sweaty huh?" says CeCe.

"Yeah, this wig's kinda over-designed. It's too thick and it's itchy like hell." says Alison.

"If you're brave enough, you can go around bold until your own hair grows back out again." says CeCe.

"I will probably have to do that 'cause this wig is far from comfortable." says Alison.

"Or you could buy a better wig." says CeCe.

"No way! Don't wanna spend any more money. Then I'd rather be bald." says Alison.

"I understand, babe." says CeCe as she gives Alison a hug.

2 hours later.

"Hi, ladies. CeCe, happy birthday." says Spencer, who's the first guest to arrive.

Spencer hands a gift box wrapped in silver-colored paper to CeCe.

Spencer is wearing a black gown.

"Thanks, Spence." says CeCe.

"You're welcome, Cecilia." says Spencer.

"Did you just call me Cecilia? No one's done that since elementary school..." says CeCe surprised.

"Yes I did. It shouldn't be such a surprise, it is your true given name after all and a very elegant name, I might add." says Spencer.

"I prefer to known as CeCe though." says CeCe. "That's what people call me."

"Okay. CeCe it is." says Spencer.

15 minutes later, Aria arrive.

"Hi, Ali and CeCe." says Aria. "CeCe, this is for you. Happy birthday."

Aria hands CeCe a gift box wrapped in purple paper.

"Thanks, Aria." says CeCe.

"You're welcome." says Aria.

"Aren't you going to open your gifts?" says Aria.

"Not yet. I want to wait until all my guests are here." says CeCe.

"Good idea. My beautiful wife is so damn smart and awesome." says Alison as she gives CeCe a kiss.

"You're smart and awesome as well, babe." says CeCe.

"Thanks, but today's your day." says Alison.

"I know." says CeCe as she blush a bit.

20 minutes later, Emily and Hanna show up.

"Hi. Paige couldn't come, she felt sick." says Emily. Anyways...here's your gift."

Emily hands CeCe a gift box wrapped in blue paper.

"Thanks." says CeCe.

"I also have one for ya." says Hanna as she hands CeCe a gift box wrapped in pink paper.

"Thanks, Hanna." says CeCe.

"Since we're all here now, I think it's time for you to open your gifts, right, babe?" says Alison.

"I guess so." says CeCe with a sensual smile.

CeCe opens the one from Spencer first.

It's a hand-painted portrait of CeCe as she looked like at her and Alison's wedding.

"Wow! Thanks, Spencer. Did you paint this?" says CeCe.

"I have many talents, but painting sure is not one of them. Laura De Rose made it, based on a photo I gave her." says Spencer.

"Oh. It's beautiful. Looks so much like me." says CeCe.

CeCe opens the one from Aria next.

It's a silver necklace with five blue stones.

"Awww, so wonderful." says CeCe.

"I'm glad you like it. I bought in Spain." says Aria.

CeCe opens the one from Emily next.

It's a green teddy bear that holds a white heart that says 'I am a bear, never drink beer' on it.

"Thanks, Emily." says CeCe.

"You're welcome. It will remind you to not get drunk." says Emily.

CeCe then opens te gift from Hanna.

It's a pink rubber dildo.

"Hanna, don't you think it's sort of inappropriate to give me a sex toy?" says CeCe.

"Uh...no. Why? Sex is natural and fun." says Hanna with a casual tone.

"Alrighty then. Thanks." says CeCe.

"You still have one gift left. From me, babe." says Alison as she gives CeCe a huge gift box wrapped in gold-colored paper.

CeCe opens it.

It's a two-handed sword with a golden hilt and damascus blade engraved with the words 'CeCe, you are my sexy wife now and forever. Love from Alison' on it.

Awwww! Thanks so much, babe. Ali, this is wonderful." says a very happy CeCe.

"Ali, why have you shaved off all of your blonde hair?" says Hanna, who suddenly notice that Alison is bald.

"Trust me on this, Han. I didn't want to. It was kitchen accident. Really no need for you to know details." says Alison.

"I think it looks interesting and we all know that hair grows back, even though it takes time." says Emily.

"I did get myself a wig to wear, but it's very uncomfortable so I don't use it." says Alison.

"Nice that you dare to be bald in front of us." says Spencer. "I'm sure that teenage Ali wouldn't have shown that in a thousand years. She'd done all there was to hide the fact that she had no hair."

"Yeah. I was such a shallow kid back then, but now I'm more mature." says Alison.

"I'm glad you've left your childish self behind." says Spencer.

"Thanks, Spence." says Alison.

"Ali, will you let your hair grow back to the way it usually is?" says Aria.

"Yeah. Bald isn't really my thing." says Alison.

"Good, otherwise CeCe might divorce you." says Hanna.

"I'd never divorce Ali. She's the love of my life and my soul mate." says CeCe. "She means more to me than anything else I can think of. I'm a better woman because of her. She bring out the best in me."

"And you bring out the best in me as well, babe." says Alison.

5 months later.

Alison wake up in the middle of the night. Something feels different, in a good way. She turn on the lamp on her nightstand, grab her small hand mirror and look at herself in it.

She smile with joy when she sees that her hair has grown back to how it was before the accident.

"Babe, babe, wake up." says Alison as she gently touch CeCe's arm.

"Ali, why do you wake me up now? It's not morning yet." says CeCe.

"I know, but look at me. My golden curly hair's back." says Alison.

"Oh, wow!" says CeCe, suddenly totally awake. "I'm happy for ya."

"Thanks, babe. I'm glad that I have hair again." says Alison.

"So am I, baby." says CeCe.

"Yeah, finally I can do sexy hair-flips again." says Alison.

"And I can touch your hair when we make love, like I used to." says CeCe.

"Yes." says Alison with a sexy smile.

"Ali, are you turned on?" says CeCe.

"Yeah, I am." says Alison. "Wanna make love to me?"

"No. I'm tired." says CeCe.

"CeCe, please..." says Alison.

"Tomorrow, babe." says CeCe.

"Okay. It's a deal." says Alison in a soft adorable tone. "CeCe, I love you so much. You're totally awesome."

 **The End.**


End file.
